


All part of the plan.

by thankfullynotaredshirt



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman Forever - Fandom
Genre: Ed is a brat, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy, don't use spit as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankfullynotaredshirt/pseuds/thankfullynotaredshirt
Summary: The plan was simple. Get even with Bruce Wayne.Of course, there were some smaller steps to take in order to achieve his goal. Edward tended to think of Harvey as no more than a means to an end. But that hardly mattered. The point was to have this man financing his latest lunacy – be his sugar daddy, in a sense.So there they were, Eddie and Harvey sharing the big throne in their hideout, his leg thrown over the other man’s lap – his latest attempt of seduction – as Harvey helped himself to a cigar, one hand rubbing Ed’s thigh absent-mindedly.





	All part of the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Batman Forever so now this exists.

The plan was simple. Get even with Bruce Wayne.   
Of course, there were some smaller steps to take in order to achieve his goal. Edward tended to think of Harvey as no more than a means to an end. But that hardly mattered. The point was to have this man financing his latest lunacy – be his sugar daddy, in a sense.   
So there they were, Eddie and Harvey sharing the big throne in their hideout, his leg thrown over the other man’s lap – his latest attempt of seduction – as Harvey helped himself to a cigar, one hand rubbing Ed’s thigh absent-mindedly.   
The ginger leaned on the bigger man’s side, delicately stroking his fingers along the curve of his jaw as with the other one he guided a second cigar on to Harvey’s scarred side’s lips.  
Harvey Dent still left the younger man wondering, how he could possibly please two men who do not think alike.  
But then his head happened to stumble into the answer rather brilliantly.  
As a wise man once said, the way to a man’s heart is through their penises.  
‘Please him.’  
The voice in his head whispered.  
“It’s the only way, we need his money.”  
Tempted with the places his mind guided him to; Ed scooted closer, pressing the front of his body against Harvey’s strong one. Edward is surprised to discover that his new ally seems to not be repulsed by his touch – which was a novelty. In fact, Harvey seemed to welcome it. With re-invigorated spirit, Ed leaned in to purr into his ear.  
Once Harvey’s hand slid from his thigh to his buttocks and gave them a squeeze, Ed let out a breathy moan. It might have been embarrassingly loud since Harvey was staring at him amused, but he couldn’t really tell – or care if he had to be honest with himself.  
Harvey’s strong fingers moved from his behind to his front, stopping between his legs where he ran his fingers over the bulge that formed rather visibly under the tight suit. He had been caught, hadn’t he? With a purr, he brushed it off, playing it cool before Harvey said. “Do you think you have what it takes to please the two of us?”

Edward was quick to respond, nodding eagerly. Despite his considerably limited sexual experience, he did have a seemingly never-ending libido and was counting on it to do the trick that night.

One big and rough hand came up to trace his index finger along his jaw. His thumb toying with his bottom lip and then the sweet gesture is suddenly halted as Harvey’s hand moved to his hips and effortlessly sat him on the bigger man’s lap in a way that Two Face’s torso sat cosily between Ed’s spread legs.

His tongue touches the roof of his mouth, tutting sounds from his puckered lips, and then Edward’s ginger hair is between Harvey’s fingers, guiding him down on to a kiss that wasn’t sweet at all. The other man was so dominant of it, shoving his tongue into his mouth the second Ed’s ready lips parted.

If he had to be very blunt with himself, he had grown fond of the feeling of submission; it did  
things to his cock, which was very much visible in its aroused state, especially under the lycra he wore. And Harvey seemed to have noticed that as well. “Are you even wearing underwear beneath all that gross spandex, Eddie dear?”

A part of him wanted to protest, his suit was nothing if not aesthetically pleasing, all contrasting  
colours and in a close fighting material as to bring his best asset –that had to be his ass – to shining lights. But Ed knew he had o be a good boy if he wanted his plan to succeed, so he sucked in his pride and offered him a smirk that silently said ‘why don’t you come and find out.’

Ed expected him to make a move for the zipper on the back of his neck but is then surprised to find him tugging at the cheap lycra between his thighs, his mouth letting a gasp that is split between surprise and indignation as the aberrant green tissue tore and exposed his pale skin. “Oh, Harv-o.” He panted.

Harvey’s smirk grew as he moved upwards, his hands busy tearing at his clothes along his inner thigh. “It seems to me that someone forgot to pull on some boxers before coming to me.”

“Well,” Ed started, spreading his legs to show him just how much his touch was welcomed. “It would be egregiously wrong of you to assume that I merely forgot.” Shuddering, he went on. “After all, no genius merely forgets.”

“Oh our dear, if we didn’t know any better we’d say that you are trying to seduce us.” Harvey accused.

“Maybe I am.” Ed purred into his ear.

With a sigh, the other man pushed Ed off his lap onto the floor. “You talk far too much Eddie dear; we may have found just the right use for that pretty mouth of yours.” Shivering in delight, Ed got on his knees, waiting expectantly for Harvey’s erection, knowing what awaited him and rubbing himself through his clothes into full hardness in expectation.

“What are you doing?!” Harvey demanded, his foot pressing down painfully over Ed’s hand and crotch.

“Mmmm.” He whined in response, clutching his injured hand with the other one. “Why daddy, I’ve been nothing but good!”

Harvey couldn’t quite believe his luck, “Daddy?” He questioned, running his fingers along Ed’s curly hair, who barely had the time to nod before he was getting cock rubbed into his lips. “You better wet us, and well. It’s the only lube you’ll be getting.” His laugh was borderline psychotic and left Ed’s ears ringing, but it still wasn’t enough to drive Edward away. Oh no. He was dead set on his revenge, and this – whatever this was – was but a perk to it.

Ed employed his best technique, getting a mouthful and sloppily moving up and down his length, drool leaking from his lips and down his chin, being clever enough as to coat him thoroughly in his saliva as he didn’t quite want to tear himself.

“Enough!” Harvey announced, then patting his lap where Edward didn’t hesitate to climb back on, rubbing himself against Harvey’s wet cock. Impatiently, he grabbed Ed by his waist, taking the opportunity to rip at his clothes one final time, leaving him completely exposed.

Beneath him, his ally sprawled himself on the throne to make space for Ed who meanwhile decided to rub Harvey’s oozing cock between his cheeks, giving the other man time to sit back comfortably and let him do his best work. 

Ed lowered down on to him, fingers clawing at Harvey’s shoulders and head thrown back in ecstasy as the other man’s length pushed him open.

Harvey’s hands were on his hips, guiding him down and probably leaving ugly red bruises on his skin. His laugh was deafening as he seemed to be having fun working Eddie’s tight hole open with his tip alone, which left Edward writhing in a mist of pain and pleasure. “Oh, daddy.” He kept repeating, arms reaching out in attempts to brace his body as he grew accustomed to having something so big inside him. Not even the biggest of fluorescent green dildos had prepared him for this - ones that he rode before coming down from his room to get Harvey’s attention.

Harvey was enjoying himself inside of him, but who wouldn’t. Ed is just absolutely lovely to be inside of, a true gentleman, he likes to think. His pants of breath had Riddler doubling his efforts, and even if it may have hurt a tiny bit, he started to impale himself on Harvey’s erection, selfishly riding to boost himself up to an orgasm.

His ally seemed impressed with his eagerness, hand griping his hip and a scarred fist loosely wrapped around Edward’s throbbing cock – that had been missing out on the fun the whole time. This had Ed sighing dreamily and changing his strategy figuring that he’d rather fuck himself in two places. 

With Harvey ’s prick pounding at his prostate and an eager fist where he could jack himself off on, Ed came with a broken whimper, making a mess on Harvey’ s trousers. “Daddy.” He cried, butting his head against the other man’s and panting from the strenuous activity, .

“Oh, Eddie.” He scolded, obviously unhappy with the mess he had made and even unhappier with the fact that he had stopped to regain his breath. “We didn’t say you could stop.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” He sighed dramatically and kept going.

Ed had never been one for such tiring activities, having to remember himself of why he was there to go back to riding him, this time harder in order to make him cum, picking up a pace once again and leaning into his space, shushing his loud mouth – that this time complained about the oversensitivity – against Harvey’s scarred skin.

The only warning Ed got for Harvey’s eminent orgasm was his cock pulsing inside of him and  
next thing it was shooting two long spurts of cum inside of him, with one breathy moan. A moan that was only audible because Ed had his ear against Harvey’s face, as he left hickeys along his neck. Harvey’s hand s slamming Ed back down one last time as he spilled his seed. After a few moments and after Ed regained his breath, he moved to pull his ally’s cock out of him, earning a gasp of surprise as copious amounts of cum leak from his hole and add onto the mess on  
Harvey’s trousers. “What a sight.”

Even in his afterglow, Eddie managed to be a brat, “Well, I disagree, look at what you did to my  
suit!” scrambling in his pathetic attempt to hide his privates on the destroyed green item.

“I think it looks better like this.” Harvey dared to laugh at him.

“You are lucky. I have a backup one!” Edward said, sulking off to his bedroom.


End file.
